First Time
by bunnybookgirl
Summary: AU. Percy and Annabeth have been friends for years and now they need someone to lose their virginities to. Who better than their best friend.


**This is just something that I came up with and couldn't get out of my head. Hope you enjoy. And I know the characters are going to be OOC.**

* * *

"We did it, we graduated." Percy said.

"Yeah, eighth grade. Don't start packing for college yet." Annabeth teased. Annabeth and Percy had just finished their last day of school at Middle Park School. They immediately went to Annabeth's house to hang out, as best friends do on Friday afternoons.

"But I still can't believe it. We spent 10 years at that school and hated a good third of them. Now we don't ever have to enter the school again."

"In an odd way, I'm going to miss the place. We spent a lot of time there as children plus we met so many people and did so many things there. It's kinda of like moving away from your childhood house. And it wasn't all bad. We met there." Annabeth said.

"We did, didn't we. Do you think that we still would have met and become best friends if we hadn't gone to a school with 5 people per grade?" Percy asked.

"I would like to hope so." Annabeth's phone buzzed, "That was my mom. Looks like they are going to be gone till Monday afternoon. I'm so glad they went to Dallas. Staying home alone is the best feeling in the world." Annabeth's parents traveled a lot so she was used to staying home by herself, she was the only child after all.

"You're so lucky. My parent's can barely leave me alone for half a day without having a panic attack." Percy said.

"I know, it's amazing."

"So, how's Luke?" Annabeth had been on and off dating Luke since the beginning of the school year. Luke and Annabeth met through mutual friends since Luke went to a different school so Percy had never met Luke despite him dating one of his best friends.

"I don't know. Dumped him two nights ago." Annabeth said.

"Really, why?"

"He was being usual douchey self. Talking about how embarrassing it was dating a girl who didn't have any experience…"

"Experience?" Percy interrupted, confused.

"You know, no sexual experience. He kept going on and on about how much grief his friends were giving him about dating a girl who is still a virgin and wasn't sleeping with him. So I dumped him."

"You and Luke never slept together?" Percy asked.

"No, you thought we were sleeping together."

"Honestly I tried to avoid thinking about my best friend having sex but in general, yeah, I thought Luke would never let you not sleep with him." Percy said.

"I can make my own decisions and I do not let some other guy try to make decisions for me. But yes, we were not sleeping together and it bothered him so I ended it."

"Okay, so how long is this break up going to last?" Percy asked. Annabeth and Luke never went more than a couple of weeks of being broken up before getting back together. The longest they were apart was nine weeks.

"No, this time is forever. Luke literally said that he wouldn't take me back unless we would be sleeping together. And that is something that I just can't do with him." Annabeth answered honestly. She didn't have a problem saying these things in front of Percy. She was 100% comfortable around him and could tell him anything. They had been best friends since they were three and he moved across the street from her.

"Why do you think you can't sleep with him? Are you planning on having sex, ever?"

"Yeah, I guess I do want to have sex one day but Luke just always made me feel uncomfortable. He was always talking dirty about me with his friends and trying to touch me and look at me naked. At first it didn't bother me because I was planning on sleeping with him when we first got together, but as time went on, I just couldn't be comfortable with him."

"That sucks but there are going to be way better guys in high school." Percy said.

"I guess. Enough about me, how is Rachel? You guys in love yet?" Annabeth teased.

"We're not really dating, you know that. Just testing the waters. It's hard because she's had a lot of boyfriends so she's has a lot of experience. I still haven't told her that I'm a virgin."

Percy and Rachel started hanging out in early May and whenever they were outside of school, they were always making out. Percy told Annabeth that it was a bit intimidating because she knew what she liked and wasn't afraid to tell him what to do.

"We have some complicated love lives."

"That we do my dear friend."

* * *

Percy walked back into the living room after just getting off the phone with his mom.

"What was that all about? You were on the phone for a while." After not hearing an answer for a few moments, Annabeth looked up and saw Percy was standing in the doorway, dumbstruck. He was staring into space, still holding his phone in his hand.

"Percy, hello, you in there?" Annabeth waved her hand in front of his face a few times before he came back down to earth.

"My parents have to travel to Houston for some family emergency. They aren't going to be back till tomorrow afternoon and they already talked to your parents and I'm going to stay here." This came as a big shock to both of them. Ever since sixth grade, their parents wouldn't let them have any more sleepovers. They both told their parents that they didn't think of each other that way, but it was never allowed again. Till now.

"Percy, that's awesome. This is going to be so much fun. We can order pizza and buy a lot of junk food and stay up late."

"Yeah."

* * *

"Hey, are you scared to have sex?" Percy asked Annabeth. Annabeth started choking on her cheeze pizza and couldn't stop coughing. It was 9:30 and Percy and Annabeth had been hanging out all day. They ordered pizza for supper at 8 and watched a lot of stupid movies and talked about everything and nothing like friends do. Right now, they were hanging out in her attic on an old, small, ratty couch, watching tv.

"What?" Annabeth managed to say between coughs.

"Well, you said that you were too uncomfortable to sleep with Luke but you also said that you were planning to have sex eventually. I'm just wondering why you didn't have sex with any of your other boyfriends." Percy said.

"I guess because I want my first time to be with someone special and will make me feel comfortable. Let's be honest, I know that's it's going to hurt like crazy so I don't want my first time to be with some guy who's just trying to please himself and is going to add more pain to the whole experience." Annabeth said, trying to convey her feelings into sentences. Percy nodded his head in understanding.

"What about you? When are you planning to lose your virginity?" Annabeth asked.

"I have no idea. Rachel and I really like each other and she really wants to have sex but, like I said earlier, I don't want to tell her that I'm a virgin because I don't want her to break up with me. And if I do tell her and still sleep with her, I know it will be clumsy and awkward because she will be telling me what to do and that will just make me more nervous. I want my first time to be special and with someone who I am comfortable around." Percy said.

"So we are basically looking for similar people to have sex with the first time." Annabeth said. The realization slowly came into their minds. The idea followed shortly.

"You aren't suggesting that we…" Annabeth started

"Lose our virginities to each other." Percy finished. They both sat in silence for a few minutes, thinking over the idea.

"Okay, I hate this silence." Percy said.

"Sorry, I was just thinking about….everything."

"So was I. Let's just think out loud." Percy suggested. Annabeth nodded her head in agreement.

"It would be easier to sleep with you than some other boyfriend." Annabeth started.

"Agreed. We know each other a lot better than any other boyfriend or girlfriend could. Plus we trust each other completely and are comfortable around each other." Percy said.

"No consequences because it would be just doing each other a favor."

"It wouldn't be cheating on Rachel because we are not technically dating."

"We could do it right now and wouldn't have to worry about our parents walking in." Annabeth said.

"So, what do you think? Do you want to?" Percy asked.

"Do you want to?" Annabeth countered, trying to get Percy to answer before her. After spending more than a decade together, she didn't think things could ever be this awkward between them but there's a first time for everything.

"I mean, yeah. I want to have sex before anything goes down with Rachel and you are someone who cares about me and I trust and vice versa. It seems like the best option for the two of us. But I don't want anything to happen unless you want to and won't regret it later."

"Okay." Annabeth said.

"Okay? You want to do this or what?" Percy asked.

"I want to have sex with you." Annabeth said.

"Um, okay, that's great. You want to do it now?" Annabeth nodded her head. Percy moved to sit closer to Annabeth on the couch.

They were pressed against each other when, very slowly, Percy placed his hands on either side of Annabeth's face and leaned in. His lips tenderly touched hers and it was all very gentle for a few seconds. Something came over Percy and he pressed his lips against hers harder. His tongue probed her lips, silently asking for enterance. Annabeth opened her mouth carefully and was surprised when Percy shoved his tongue in and started exploring; it wasn't bad, just aggressive.

Percy moved his hands from her face to her neck and waist, Annabeth's sat on her lap, unsure of what to do. Suddenly, Percy pulled back.

"You can touch me, you don't have to just sit there." Percy said.

"Right, of course." Percy moved back in and Annabeth placed her hands around his neck and played with the hair on the nape of his neck. Percy started to push her backwards, trying to get her to lie down horizontally on the couch. It took a few moments of awkward fumbling before everything was right between them. Kissing Percy felt different than any of her other boyfriends. His legs were tangled with hers and she could feel his hips resting against hers but he was supporting his upper body.

Percy moved his lips down her neck, kissing lightly on some spots and sucking on others. Annabeth tried to feel comfortable with this. The kissing part wasn't the problem but the couch they were resting on was old and falling apart. She could feel several springs digging into her back and legs. Plus she didn't want to leave a stain on her couch that she would have to explain to her parents.

"Percy, stop for second." Annabeth interrupted Percy as he was beginning to pull her shirt up.

"What's the matter? Did you change your mind?" Percy asked.

"No, but I don't think this couch is the best option. It's hurting my back. And I just realized that we don't have any protection." Annabeth said, realizing the flaws with the first plan.

"Oh, sorry. Do you want to go to your room and try there?" Percy asked.

"How about I just get some old sheets and place them on the ground while you go find some condoms?" Annabeth suggested.

"Yeah, okay. I think my brother left some in our bathroom. Let me go check on that." Percy said before getting up and darting downstairs.

Annabeth got into motion of grabbing some old sheets and pillows from the boxes that were stacked in the attic. She pushed the couch and tv just barely out of the way and laid down sheets meant for a king size bed. After a moment of thinking, Annabeth realized that they were going to need some light but not too much so the regular ceiling light was out. Annabeth ran downstairs to her bedroom and grabbed some candles and a lighter. She placed the candles randomly throughout the room, placing them far away from the bed so they don't knock them over while...rolling around.

She walked over the window and looked out to Percy's house across the road. She could see that the lights were on in several rooms. She guessed she had enough time to change before he got back. She ducked back into her bedroom to put on clean underwear and a nicer bra. She exchanged her old white sports bra for a newer one from a friend of Luke's that was lacy and clipped in the back.

Right on time, Annabeth heard Percy coming back so she walked back to the attic to wait. She had barely sat down before Percy came storming into the room. He stopped and looked at her decorations before turning to her.

"Sorry, are the candles too much. I can put them out." Annabeth said.

"No, they're fine," Percy walked over to her and placed the box of condoms next to the make-shift bed, "You ready to start again?"

"Um, yes. But can we not lie down so soon? Just kinda of go a little slower?" Annabeth asked.

"Of course. Annabeth, remember, if I do something wrong or you feel uncomfortable, just let me know and we can try something different. This should be fun for both of us." Percy said. Annabeth nodded along.

"Why don't we start on our knees and don't feel afraid to participate. Touch me, kiss me, do whatever feels comfortable." Percy said. They knelt down and rested on their knees. This time, Annabeth took Percy's advice, and initiated the kiss. This kiss had more passion and depth to it than just two friends sharing a kiss. This kiss was a kiss between two lovers. Percy wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her forward and Annabeth tangled her hands in his hair. They stayed like this for several minutes before another problem came up.

"Percy, this hurts my knees. Floors kinda of hard." Annabeth said.

"Right, well," Percy looked around for a second before an idea came to mind, "Let's try this." Percy pulled back and sat down with his back to the couch. He motioned for Annabeth to sit down on his lap.

"You're not serious?"

"Why not? It's comfortable." Annabeth hesitantly crawled over to Percy and lowered herself onto his lap. She sat with her legs on either side of him and took a moment to squirm around to get comfortable when Percy groaned.

"Sorry, did I hurt you or am I too heavy?" Annabeth asked.

"That is so not it." It took Annabeth a moment to realize what had happened but that's only because she could feel it.

"I don't think this is such a good idea. Maybe we could try lying down."

"No, it's fine." Percy said before leaning forward and capturing her ear between his teeth. He slowly kissed down her neck, taking his time exploring. Annabeth tried to control the sounds of pleasure that were coming out of her but one or two moans escaped. Annabeth held her hands around his waist and lifted his shirt slightly to feel his skin.

"Take it off, it's okay." Percy whispered in her ear. Annabeth pushed the shirt up and Percy tossed it onto the couch. Annabeth pressed herself further against his body and kissed his neck. Percy couldn't hold himself back from lifting her shirt and pushing it off. This was the domino that pushed the rest of them down.

Percy managed to stand up while holding Annabeth in his arms and she jumped up and wrapped her legs around his waist. It was shaky for a while before Percy steadied them and got down on his knees and laid Annabeth on their bed. She looked up at him with big eyes, darkened by lust and wide with trust in him. He kissed her and his hands started at her waist, slowly going up her body. He stopped right below her bra.

"Annabeth, can I…" Percy trailed off, hoping Annabeth would understand what he wanted.

"Yeah, it's fine, you can touch them." Annabeth said. Percy kissed her hard before placing his hands on her breasts and attempting to massage them like Rachel showed him. Annabeth's chest was always a medium size; they weren't small, just big enough to notice that they were there.

Annabeth moved her hands to Percy's waist and started trying to undo the belt. When she managed to undo the metal hook and slide the belt out of the loops, she accidentally brushed past his erection. Confidence and courage came over her as she cupped his hard on through his jeans. Percy jumped and broke the kiss to smile down at Annabeth.

"That was very aggressive." Percy teased.

"Percy, stop talking." Annabeth said. Annabeth rolled over and forced Percy onto his back.

She kissed his collarbone while he struggled to free himself from the confines of his pants. Once he was free, he focused his attention on Annabeth. He reached behind her and attempted to take off her bra, very unsuccessfuly for a few moments before Annabeth took pity on him and covered his hands with her and taught him how to unhook a bra. She slid the bra off her body and even though the room was only ignited with several weak candles, she couldn't miss the look of wondermont on Percy's face when he saw her naked chest for the first time. But the moment was only a second before Percy ruined it.

"What are those?" Percy asked pointing to a red line on one of her breasts, "Did I do that?"

"No, you didn't do that. And they are stretch marks." Annabeth laughed.

"I thought only pregnant women got those."

"No, you can get them whenever the skin is stretched, like when my boobs are getting bigger." Annabeth said, laughing at Percy's small knowledge of the female body.

"So, how much bigger are you going to get?" Percy joked.

"Funny." Annabeth responded. Percy replied by unbuttoning and unzipping her pants and shoving them down her legs.

This was the moment most teenagers look forward to. The only thing separating them was two thin pieces of fabric. Percy kissed her and ran a finger underneath the waistband of her panties. Annabeth rolled back over so Percy was on top. She pushed his boxers down his body but they got hooked on his knees and Percy had to stop to fully get them off while Annabeth laughed at him.

Once everything was right again, they kissed once again but Annabeth couldn't help but open her eyes and look… down there. Her eyes opened wide when she saw what Percy had been hiding from her. She broke the kiss, staring completely at Percy's manhood.

"Annabeth, have you ever actually seen one." Percy asked, trying not to laugh at her innocence.

"No, of course not. Wow, that is...weird." Annabeth said, struggling to come up with the right word.

"Weird how?"

"It's bigger than I thought," Percy didn't know if he should have been offended or complimented by that, "Are you sure that's going to fit?"

"Yes, remember eighth grade Sex Ed."

"Now I understand why the first time hurts." Annabeth said, absentmindely.

"You can touch it if you want." Percy joked, using that silly phrase.

"No, I'm good. Let's just go back to kissing." Percy had no problem with that. They latched at the lips again and Percy went back to teasing the waistband. Finally, Percy had built up the courage to slip the underwear off her legs.

"I didn't know girls your age waxed already." Percy said.

"Not every girl does, I did for swim suit season. If I don't get waxed then, depending on the type of bottom I wear, people might be able to see the hair." Annabeth continued when Percy looked confused. Percy nodded before rolling off her quickly to grab a condom.

"Do you actually know how to do that?" Annabeth teased.

"Yes, I took Sex Ed." Percy said after he rolled the condom on. He went back to her and rolled on top.

"Is this how you want to do this? Are do you want to be on top?" Percy asked.

"No, I think it best if you were on top. I'm ready, go." Annabeth said.

Percy grabbed his manhood and guided it into Annabeth. He went slowly at first, trying not to hurt Annabeth. She gasped when he was finally all the way in. It hurt a lot but she tried not to focused on that, instead paying attention to the way her body felt against his, the sounds and faces he made.

Annabeth felt amazing, she was tighter and wetter than he could have ever imagined. He was ignoring the primal instinct to just thrust all the way forward and tear her hymen into a million pieces. He inched forward till she was full of him and he felt her resistance.

"Annabeth, you okay?" Percy asked.

"Yeah, it doesn't hurt as much as I thought it would. It's just uncomfortable."  
"Okay, but get ready. This part might hurt a little more."  
"Just get it over with." Percy thrust forward, tearing her resistance. He looked down at her and kissed the tears he saw on her face.

"Tell me when you're ready." Percy said. They waited a few moments before Annabeth told him to start.

He pulled out and then pushed in repeatidly, going a little faster each time. She could tell that it was hard on him by the layer of sweat covering his body. He was restraining himself and trying to not come to early. He wanted her to get some pleasure out of this.

Surprisingly fast, the pain ebbed away to pleasure. Annabeth tried to hold in her moans but coudn't help but release one when he hit a spot that felt amazing. She looked up and saw the smirk on his face when he heard that. She was going to contradict him but then he hit that spot again.

"Percy." Annabeth said, breathlessly. She kept repeating his name as his thrusts became faster and the pleasure became to much. He could tell that she was feeling pretty good, but Percy wanted her to way better. He had her wrap her legs around his waist so that he could go farther in and she would feel beter.

Percy could tell that Annabeth was coming to her climax and Percy couldn't hold it back much longer but he was determined to get Annabeth off before himself. He thrust himself in as far as possible while leaning down and taking one of her breasts into her mouth, simultaneously pleasing her.

Annabeth screamed his name (praying that none of the neighbors heard them) and climaxed, Percy following her. They stayed in that position for several moments to recover their breath. Percy soon pulled out and rolled over onto his back.

"That was… better than what I could hope for." Annabeth said.

"Yeah, it was. I didn't hurt you, did I?" Percy asked. Annabeth shook her head no.

"No, I think we should get dressed now." Annabeth said before standing up and looking for her underwear. Percy followed suit but stopped when he rolled off the condom.

"Hey, there's some blood on this, is that normal?" Percy asked before looking at Annabeth and saw the blood on the inside of her thighs, "Oh my god. I hurt you, didn't I? I knew it. Why didn't you say something?" Percy babbled before Annabeth could stop him.

"The blood is completely normal but I should probably go put on a pad. I'll be back." Annabeth said before grabbing her clothes, trying to ignore the awkwardness that had creeped up on them.

"This isn't going to be awkward forever, is it?"

"No, only for a few more minutes. In a few minutes, I'm going to come up here and we are going to watch tv like two normal best friends." Annabeth said before darting downstairs.

Percy got dressed and cleaned up before sitting on the couch and turning on the tv. Annabeth sooned joined her and they watched tv together well into the night.

* * *

 **AN: For those who followed this story and saw that I edited it, I just wanted to add a little note here at the bottom along with some scene breaks to make it easier to read. I also wanted to answer a question I keep getting.**

 **No, I will not be continuing this story, as of right now. Right now, I am attending a private, religious, high school who can look and see what I am doing on my laptop. I wrote this entire thing in one night on my parent's laptop and I had to right this note on my parent's laptop. If my school saw what I was doing and writing, they can take away my laptop and I NEED my laptop to survive. So until I graduate and my school stops stalking me and my history, I will not be continuing this story.**

 **If you have anymore questions, don't be afraid to leave a review or PM me. Remember to Read, Review, Follow, and Favorite.**

 **~Bunnybookgirl**


End file.
